


hurt

by distractionpie



Series: Band Of Brothers Week [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Guilt, M/M, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Gene didn't mean it, he didn't even know.(Band of Brothers Week 2 - Day 4)





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to play with moving the scene where Gene accidentally injures Babe into a modern au context for a while, but I'm not wholly content with how this has turned out. Posting because I really want something for every day of BoB week and I'm travelling so have no time to write up an alternative piece.

They're relaxing on the couch with a cheesy lifetime movie playing in the background when Gene sees it. It's a nasty looking bruise with a deep purple centre fading to sickly green at the edges spanning much of Babe’s upper arm. For all that Babe’s friends tease him about being a klutz, Gene knows that he isn’t, the jokes are just a holdover from Babe’s lanky adolescent years when he had been slow to adjust to his sharp increase in height. He occasionally picks up a sport injury and he’s frequently flecked with paintball bruises, but he’s been in with Gene all weekend which makes the injury a mystery. Gene knows his erratic shift patterns keep him from being involved with much of Babe’s everyday life but he still wants to be kept apprised of significant happenings and anything that left a bruise like that was pretty significant. 

“Hey,” he says, taking hold of Babe’s elbow. “How’d you get that?”

Babe looks at him, with the discomforting stare he used often when they first met when Gene made some error or was unaware of something Babe thought he should know. 

“Oh, you know how I am,” he says, and Gene feels a little stung at the implication that Babe thinks Gene doesn't pay him close enough attention to realise Babe isn't half as klutzy as he lets people assume he is. 

“I do,” Gene agrees, making sure to keep his tone calm. “And I know that growing up with Bill taught you excellent reflexes so if you got hurt like this something isn't right.”

Babe bites his lip. “It's just that… well for someone so elegant you're kind of a klutz Gene.” He smiles and it does nothing to slow the nausea rising in Gene. Babe being evasive is unsettling, the thought of him hiding harm from Gene is outright disturbing. 

“I did that?” he confirms. The bruise is large and the colouration suggests considerable force, surely he’d remember?

“Yeah, Friday morning when the ER called you for cover. I never saw anybody jump outta a bed so fast, never mind catching me with you arm, I’m surprised you didn't fall flat on your face.” Babe laughs and the sound Gene usually adores just horrifies him.

“It's not a laughing matter,” he says. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Aw, c’mon don't make a big deal outta nothing,” Babe says. “Heck, you know me and Bill have done worse to each other a dozen times, doesn't mean anything.”   

“It does to me,” Gene says. He wants Babe to feel safe, to  _ be  _ safe with him. He knows it's not that Babe’s life is dangerous or that any of his friends mean him harm, but outside of the apartment Babe is always at least a little on guard in preparation for the next prank or friendly tackle and Gene had thought their home was a peaceful escape from that, not someplace Babe would have to worry about getting hurt by Gene. Accidents happen, but Friday was hardly the first time Gene had rushed out for an emergency cover shift without a thought for Babe and he suddenly wonders if this really is the first his carelessness has impacted Babe or just the first time he’s noticed to be able to call Babe on it.

“Were you hiding it?” he asks suspiciously.

Babe looks affronted. “No, why would I hide it?” he said incredulously. “I didn't even think there was something to hide.”

“I hurt you,” Gene says. They aren't words he ever imagined having in his mouth and they taste like poison. If he has too he’ll go to Bill and confess this whole mess. Bill would surely take it seriously, his boisterous dynamic with Babe didn't stop him being protective and there's no way he’d tolerate any harm to Babe’s wellbeing. 

“Gene, when was the last time you got a full night’s sleep?”

He’s been restless of late, only snatching a few hours at a time even when he isn't busy, it's a habit that's afflicted him since childhood. “Why?”

“Because I understand you aren't happy, we can both be more careful from now on, but getting all guilty is irrational,” Babe says. Gene starts to protest, he’s heard that kind of talk too many times in the hospital but Babe ploughs on ahead. “I bruise like a peach Gene, you're seen what a little hickey looks like on me, you're acting like you walloped me or something when this is barely a clip. You’ve gotta trust me.”

Gene bites his lip. A few words aren’t enough to shake off his fears, but he doesn’t want Babe thinking Gene doesn’t trust him. “If this happens again, you tell me right away,” he orders. Maybe Babe is right and he has to allow that accidents happen but he wants to be aware of them and he definitely wants to be able to apologise - they can’t just be accepted.

“I promise,” Babe soothes. “You worry too much Gene, now c’mon the advertisements are nearly over.”


End file.
